(To be Filled)
by Takara.LHR
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen. It just wasn’t supposed to. Sherlock phased back and forth in his room, occassionally glancing towards the still sleeping Omega on his bed. Not just any Omega, it was his bestfriend, his ONLY friend. Now he’d done it! He’d finally done it! John will leave him. He’ll HATE him! The Omega’s eyes opened revealing those captivating blue eyes. "Sherlock"
1. Chapter 1 (02-20 19:54:44)

Chapter 1: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

It was an unusually quiet night inside 221B especially with the fact that its two occupants were at home.

John was minding his business making his tea when it all broke out. One moment, John was stirring his tea, the second he was being pinned down by a muddled eyed Sherlock, his teeth buried into John's scent gland ripping through sensitive skin.

"What the hel—" John was silenced by a growl coming from the Alpha.

'Bloody hell, he's in rut!' John thought to himself. He mentally calculated how long it had been since Sherlock's last Rut, and boy was it a surprise? It had exactly been six months since then. How can they miss that very important detail?

Oh right, they'd just had a bloody exciting case which no doubt had taken their minds off of the bloody date.

Realizing what it meant to fight an Alpha in rut, he just lay there compliant to whatever the Alpha did.

Finally releasing his neck, the Alpha licked the mark he had made instinctively reassuring the Omega that everything will be alright. The now instinct driven Omega gave out a small whine in response now nuzzling the Alpha above him.

John, through his hazed consciousness felt the Alpha pick him up and he felt himself being carried somewhere and was laid down to a soft mattress which he now registered as a bed.

Clothes were removed as the Alpha continued scenting and licking him all over.

~X~

Two days later found an anxiously pacing Alpha inside that same bedroom.

"Sherlock?~" Sherlock stared into the Omega's eyes.

Sherlock ran into the man's side as he saw him have a bit of difficulty sitting up. He helped him up with gentle hands only to be stunned to see the Omega's full upper body as the blanket fell from it's place.

There sat John Watson, his best and only friend, body full of bruises that didn't need Sherlock's deduction to know who and how all of those were made.

HE left them there. In the throes of his lust filled Rut, he had hurt John. He had hurt the only person he'd sworn to never hurt again after he faked his death.

Sherlock ran out of his bedroom—from their flat away from Baker Street, and away from John.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

~X~

Sherlock ran through alleyways only thinking of getting himself as far away as possible from John. So far that he wouldn't be able to hurt him again.

It had been a week when he was stopped by a very familiar black sedan stopping on his way.

"Good Day Brother Dear, I had received a call from Doctor Watson." Mycroft said as he climbed out of the car.

"What have you done this time Sherlock?" Mycroft's usually toneless voice was unusually filled with what Sherlock would call "Sentiment", "Care and Worry" if you will.

He knew his brother had been keeping tabs on him ever since his return, oh he had been like that since before but it was ever stronger now.

His brother's Omega nature wouldn't allow his baby brother get into another life threatening situation.

"I know for a fact that you already know what happened Mycroft." Sherlock only answered.

"Why have you let it happen then?" Mycroft asked frustration in his voice even by the slightest.

-A few days and a week back-

Sherlock glared at the Alphas and Betas that had been ogling at his friend's ass since they've entered that damned club.

If it wasn't for the very important evidence he wouldn't even tolerate even the slightest malicious eyes land on his John. No that's not quite right, John's not his.

Not his, not his, not his!

No! MINE!

Luckily John had been busy chatting with the owner when he stepped behind John which made him face the offenders before snarling at each and every one of them.

"Sherlock? What is it?" John asked.

"No, nothing. Are you done?" Sherlock asked as if he'd not done anything.

"Oh yeah. Here, the victim's schedule for the past week." John handed him a folder.

He scanned through the contents searching the slightest fault that would give their murderer away.

"Hey Beautiful, you alone here?" Sherlock whipped his head to find an Alpha leaning into John obviously showing dominance. He was about to attack the man but was stunned as John with his ever small frame take down the rude Alpha before him.

Again, Sherlock was utterly amazed at just how un-Omega-like it had been.

That was right; John was no submissive Omega who needs taking care of.

"I would appreciate it very much if you keep your bloody hands to yourself. I am not alone as you can see this posh git beside me, and for the record, you are not even my type. Piss off!" John let go of the man's arm who then scuttled away from them.

When John looked up at him they both had burst out laughing gaining them some odd stares from the other customers.

The next day they had both been dashing halfway across London in pursuit of their Murderer ending with John pinning the Beta man down with Sherlock tying him up until the Yarders came to pick the man up.

They were both laughing by the time they got back to 221B.

"I'll be ordering some take out, would you like some?" John asked his phone on his hand.

"Oh uh, yeah sure." Sherlock answered.

It was three days after that chase that everything went down.

-Back with Mycroft-

Sherlock had cursed himself for even forgetting what the date was.

Oh yeah, it was boring to even look at his phone to check.

"I seem to have the necessary footages to work out what had transpired between you and the good doctor. But I must tell you this Brother mine, the further you prolong things, the more you hurt John. You had claimed him Sherlock. You should've been with him after you're apparent bonding, not leaving him all to himself."

~X~

John has never left 221B ever since the Alpha, now HIS Alpha ran out of their 'nest'.

'He left you.' A small voice said inside John's mind.

John did his best not to let it eat its way through his system.

It had been a week and six sickening days since then. John sat on his chair in the living room, eyes nailed on the door hoping that HIS Alpha would burst in any minute only to be in vain as he saw through the window that the sun has set once again.

'Alpha, where are you? Sherlock…' John silently called for his Mate.

John sighed before finally standing up walking towards Sherlock's bedroom.

His Omega whined as he set foot inside the cold empty room, he knew that Sherlock's scent had been gradually fading from that very room where it should have been the strongest.

He laid there on the bed curled up into a ball surrounded by Sherlock's clothes. His Omega ha desprerately seeked for its Alpha's scent for comfort resulting to this. He did not even realized that he had fallen asleep again, alone.

He was, however, woken up by a warm hand brushing through his hair. The Omega purred as that very familiar scent reached his nose.

"Sherlock~"

"John." John smile upon hearing that deep baritone voice he'd loved so much.

"You're finally home..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After his encounter with Mycroft, Sherlock rushed his way back to Baker Street.

It was in the middle of the night but he still rushed into their flat going straight to John's room.

It was empty.

Sherlock felt his Alpha panic at the absence of its mate but Sherlock being able to atleast be logical he went to his own room finally finding John curled up on his bed covered with almost all of his clothes. A nest.

He slowly walked towards his bed carefully sitting beside his mate's sleeping form.

John stirred as he stroke the omega's hair.

When John called his name Sherlock felt all the tension in his body ease. It had been building up since he'd left.

"John..." Then John smiled all Sherlock could think was that~

"You're finally home..."

"Yes. I'm home... I'm finally home again..." John sat up with Sherlock helping him.

The Alpha's eyes widened when he finally got to see his Omega's body.

John had clearly lost weight. Sherlock felt his guilt coming back to him.

John. His John looked way different from his usual self. There were circles around his eyes, his complexion was paler than usual.

"John? Are you alright?" He cupped John's face then checking if there's any injuries.

"Sherlock- Sherlock!" John stopped Sherlock's frantic way of checking him.

"I'm fine. It's fine... Shh..." It was when John wiped his tears that Sherlock realized that he was actually crying.

"John~ John I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Sherlock cried even more.

"Oh Sherlock... Shh. Everything's fine..." John pulled him into a hug.

Sherlock knew what happened to John.

The stress of being left by his mate right after their apparent bonding had taken a toll on him. The stress and even the uselessness that the Omega might have felt...

"It's fine~ You're here now right?" Sherlock nodded finally hugging John back only tighter not wanting to ever let go.

~x~

"Sherlock?" John patted the detective's shoulder to get his attention away from his experiment.

"Yes?" Sherlock answered not even facing him.

He smiled at his Alpha's quirks.

"Come on now you Big Baby, I have prepared dinner and you are going to eat with me." John gave a firm tug on Sherlock's arm.

After dinner John went to do the dishes while Sherlock sat on his chair on the sitting room.

"Sherlock I'll go sleep--" As John walked to their sitting room, Sherlock wasn't there.

"Sherlock!" John tried 'their' bedroom but he wasn't there.

'Damn it!' John got his phone from the table trying to call the Alpha.

There wasn't an answer. He tried three more times but still, no answer.

John went with his last resort.

"Hello John, what do I owe you the pleasure--"

"Where is Sherlock?" John cut through Mycroft's fake pleasantries.

"Ah, yes. Sherlock... Well I believe he had just left your flat and-- [Mycroft paused for a few seconds before continuing] He's currently on his way to a~ " John frowned.

"For god's sake Mycroft! Where is he?"

"Ah, apologies. It seems that my brother is headed to a nearby Chemist's. I suppose he won't be long." The call ended.

Chemist's? Was he ill?

Did John failed to recognize any uncomfort on his Alpha?

"John?" John was snapped back to reality when Sherlock's voice called for him.

~X~

"Hah..."

"John? Are you sure you are okay?" Sherlock looked more bothered than earlier since it had been the tenth time John did that sigh.

"Ha? Oh, uh yeah fine. I'm fine. Just- Hah..." John tried his best and failing to wrap his mind around the fact that aside from being finally bonded, he-- No THEY apparently had succeeded upon conceiving with not just one, nor two, hell! Not even three but a full liter of SIX.

Just how strong was their trust with one another to form a bond so strong allowing John to conceive such a large liter?

"Bloody hell, Sherlock!" John finally exclaimed standing up from his chair.

"What? What is it?" Sherlock has been anxious ever since Mycroft told them the shocking news.

~X~

It was the day after Sherlock had gone to the Chemist's and had apparently purchased five different types of pregnancy tests for omegas.

"Sherlock, you're being ridiculous. It's just the stress that's making me sick. I can't possibly be pregnant. I'm wasn't in heat remember?" John argued as Sherlock guided him to the bathroom.

"No. You still need to take this tests. We can never be sure~"

It had all turned out possitive, thus them ending in an hospital the very day after.

"Congratulations Doctor Watson."

"What is it Mycroft?" Sherlock asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh do stop doing that Brother dear. I came here to personally congratulate John for conceiving such huge liter given his age, a bit late for an Omega but he definitely is a strong one."

"WHAT?!" John exclaimed mouth hanging open.

"Don't be ridiculous Mycroft. John Wasn't even in heat--" Sherlock narrowed his eyes on his brother.

"Oh don't be dull Sherlock. We both know that it is possible for a male Omega to conceive even outside a heat. That is if, and only if their 'Perfect Match' bites them." Mycroft explained fully knowing that his Brother might have deleted those basic knowledge with Biology.

Sherlock then looked at John who by that time was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"John? John!" Sherlock was immediately beside his mate cupping his face with both hands.

"Calm down. Calm down, John." Sherlock tried shaking him but it wasn't enough.

"Omega! Look at me!" Sherlock commanded using his Alpha voice having no choice.

Quickly, John's eyes were on his still unfocused.

"Now, breathe with me. In. . . then out. . . " He still used his dominant voice for the sake of having the Omega to calm down.

"Sherlock?" John's eyes gained focus.

"That's it... It's me. Calm down..." Sherlock's voice was now soft.

It took a few more minutes for John to completely calm down.

"John? You okay mate?" Greg asked finally saying a word since he got there.

"Huh? Ah yeah I'm fine. Hah..." John answered.

~X~

"John? What is it? Hey~" Sherlock took John's hand.

"We're having a brood of six Sherlock! Christ!" John exclaimed finally enlightening his worried Alpha.

"Well, yes. That has been made clear yesterday by the doctor. Is it so bad?" Sherlock asked, unsure of why John's too shocked about the idea.

"No. Not bad at all. Just~ We can definitely have them here at 221B as infants… Then what? They'll grow up Sherlock! Where are we going to place them?!" John's rambling continued.

"It's going to be fine John. We can always find a bigger—" Sherlock received a murderous glare from his mate making him stop on his proposal.

"Don't you dare say that we're leaving Baker Street! I won't agree!" John said.

"But you said so yourself, there's barely enough space here- " He was taken aback when he saw tears on John's face.

"No! I don't want to leave Baker Street! I love 221B! I can't imagine you and me living anywhere else!"

It finally clicked to Sherlock. John doesn't want to leave 221B because it had been their den. Their Sanctuary, full of their memories, how they started and how they ended to be...

"Okay, okay. Calm down John, we're not leaving 221B... I'll go make some phone calls." Sherlock gave John a kiss on his forehead before getting up.

"Hello Brother dear? How are you?"

~X~

"Really Lestrade? This case is barely a 4! That's why I keep telling how incompetent your men are!" Sherlock continued ranting about how all the people around were idiots.

"Are you sure that it's the wife Sherlock?" Greg asked still unsure. After all, going by how bloody the crime scene was, it really is hard to believe that a woman, an Omega had done these.

"No, he just decided that he would like to kill himself for fun, course it's the wife! Look at the stab wounds, there's exactly 20 stab wounds but nothing close to his face or heart. She could just give him one stab through his heart or even slit his throat but no. Why? Sentiment. They had been bonded for atleast 5 years, but the victim and his wife never had a child. She had thought of herself barren but no. Earlier when she was being questioned, her scent clearly gave out that of a fertile one. So it was the husband who's infertile. He had been planning to dissolve their bond for sometime--"

"For goodness sake, if you're just making this up--"

"Look at the drawers! Third from the top by the left side, paper of divorce and the legal dissolving of a bond all there. Solid evidences? Go check the wife again, her hair's red but there's a section where it's a bit darker. Blood maybe red but it becomes brown after a while. Have it tested and checked with the victim's DNA." Lestrade began barking orders as Sherlock removed his gloves.

"Now if you'll excuse us. I and my mate should be on our way. Too much idiocy might affect our brood's mental development. Come along John." Sherlock place his hand by the small of John's back.

"Sherlock, you should be nicer with them." John reprimanded his mate's insults in a low voice.

"Not good?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, a bit not good. They're doing their work properly you know? It's just that they don't have the same mind as you that's why." John said as he was herded into the cab.

They headed straight to the hospital for John's first check up.

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes." Sarah Sawyer greeted as they entered her office.

John had requested his friend and employer to be his personal doctor for the whole duration of his gestation which the woman gladly agreed to.

"And to you too, Dr. Sawyer." Sherlock greeted back knowing John would be pleased with him.

"Hey, Sarah." John smiled at the beta Doctor.

"So? Ready see your pups for the first time?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Yes. Very..." John excitedly answered.

Apparently, it only took a week for John to overcome his 'shocked state' so now the Omega in him had been brimming with pride as his scent changed to that of a pregnant one, knowing full well how that signified his Alpha's fertility.

"Okay, you know the drill. Change into this and I'll be back in a minute."

John did as he was told not minding how Sherlock watched him change.

It took only a few more minutes for the couple to hear their pups' heartbeats. John had even cried upon hearing their strong and steady heartbeats.

"Oh, Love... They're beautiful..." The omega stared at the monitor displaying nothing but white blobs but there definitely are heartbeats. Proof of the lives growing inside him, the lives that Sherlock had given him.

~X~

Two months into his gestation, found John and Sherlock sitting behind an ambulance with the Alpha fussing all over his mate, growling at anyone who came within 5 feet radius.

"I swear you two definitely have a death wish!" Greg exclaimed looking at the couple at a safe distance.

"It wasn't our fault that your men were so incompetent--"

"Please brother dear, you should know by now how irresponsible it is for you to bring your pregnant mate into a crime scene. And even on a chase for that matter." Mycroft said clearly not pissed with what had just transpired.

It was supposedly a quiet day for the couple but they came across a crime scene which Sherlock had solved in a matter of minutes then had ran after a murderer. John knew he was supposed to stay where he was but he couldn't control the urge to follow his mad Detective.

Thus, resulting to John being held hostage by the murderer's 'friends'. John, with his obvious bump had head butted his captor bringing him down, while Sherlock dealt with the other two.

The officers of Scotland Yard were stunned to see such ridiculous outcome.

"I will be assigning guards on Baker Street and 221B." Mycroft said with finality.

"Detective Inspector, I would appreciate it if you'd let me bring these two to their flat." Mycroft said to Greg which was answered with a nod.


End file.
